


AkiDom

by tanzia911



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dominant Aki, I still don't think I regret it tho, M/M, Might Need to Wash Your Brain After This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, You Have Been Warned, shit went down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzia911/pseuds/tanzia911
Summary: S&M play between our otp... but reversed...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



> I don't know shit about s&m, sorry if it seems wrong!! Well it IS wrong on so many levels...  
> Pardon the mistakes, English is not my native tongue, and I don't have a beta.

Akihito put his foot on the chair between Asami’s legs. The heel of his thigh high leather boot which was sharp enough to be used as a weapon rested on the wood of the chair, his toes however were slightly stroking the growing bulge in the older man’s black briefs. His legs were bound with the chair's, making his attempt at closing them go in vain.

Takaba chuckled, “what are you trying to hide huh? Didn’t I say you shouldn’t keep secrets from mommy? Now mommy will have to punish you.”

Asami could only groan, with a ball gag in his mouth, what else might he do? His hands were bound behind, a blindfold over his eyes, he was pretty much helpless.

“Hmm… I wonder,” Aki mused, “with what should I punish you today?” He turned around and walked to the other side of the room with audible clicks of heals. He knew how delicious his ass looked in those panties he was wearing, accentuated by the heels they were good enough to eat. Other than the boots, panties and a black leather choker he was wearing nothing.

Asami didn’t really have to be able to see to know how that bubble butt bounced. Oh and being blindfolded only made the imagination that much vivid as well as heightened his other senses. He could hear Aki hum from across the room. It meant he couldn’t decide what to get. Asami really wanted the paddle today, but with a gag in his mouth every word just came out as a groan.

Takaba came back, but Asami couldn’t guess if he had something in his hands. “Change of plans hun. Momma couldn’t decide what to play with. Since you’ve waited for me at home like a good boy today, I think I’ll spoil you a little.” He walked around behind Asami and hugged his torso from behind. The younger man licked the shell of the other’s ear then bit down hard, bringing out a moan.

“Would you like to choose the toys today sweetheart?” Asami frantically bobbed his up and down at the question. Takaba chuckled, “what a slut, so eager to be played with.” He grazed his nails on that rock hard abs; Asami threw his head back and huffed. “Okay then, all you have to do is be a good boy and do what mommy says. If you can please mommy, you’ll get your reward.” He clicked open the buckle on the gag.

Asami’s jaw hurt, his tongue felt numb. He tried to lick the saliva dripping down his mouth. His eyes were still blindfolded. “Please oh please I want to see you.” He begged.

“Hmm…since you asked so nicely…” Takaba removed the black piece of cloth from his eyes. Asami blinked rapidly to get his vision clear. He looked up to see amused hazel eyes looking down at him. “What may I do for you master?” he said the magic words he knew would please Akihito.

Aki hummed while loosening the binds on Asami's hands then went and sat on the bed. "Come here" he beckoned.

Asami need not to be told twice. He untied his legs quickly and went to kneel beside the bed in front of his master. Aki threw a leg on his shoulder, heel threatening to dig in his skin. Ryu took the booted foot in his hand and kissed the toe. He looked up at his master waiting for the next command. "You're so pathetic. You'd kiss anyone’s shoe just to get a little spanking?" Aki asked with a click of his tongue.

"No master! It's only you! I live to serve only you!"

"Then prove it." Shoving Asami away with the foot he had kissed moments ago he got up. Akihito braced himself on the wall beside the bed and stuck his ass out, "let's see how much your tongue can flatter me with methods other than words."

As if Asami would let such an opportunity pass. He gulped taking in the view. He wanted to savor it a bit longer but couldn't risk making his master wait. He put both his hands on either side of Akihito's waist and oh ever so slowly pulled down the panties. Ryu parted the ass cheeks to reveal his worship ground. Bringing his nose closer he breathed in the strong musky scent of his master.

Asami took a swipe along the folds. He took his time slowly coaxing his tongue in there. He loved every moment of it, Asami had the opinion he could live only on eating out his master. He was fucking Akihito’s hole with his tongue in a slow motion.

“Yes, oh fuck yeah! Suck mommy’s ass just like that.” Takaba wiggled his butt in Ryu’s face. That only managed to make him devour his hole more hungrily. Asami really wanted to put in a finger but he knew that would get him in a cock cage while watching his master pleasuring himself with toys. He couldn’t let that happen now could he? He really wanted to be the one to plough his master’s ass.

“Use your fingers you lousy old man! Can’t you even do a thing unless told to? You’re so pathetic.” Takaba chided.

_Yes, yes, yes his master was so good to him,_  Asami thought, letting him have exactly what he wanted. His tongue might not have been, but his fingers were long enough to reach the prostate. Now he could make his master really happy, which was the reason of his very existence.

Asami slowly crept a finger in with his tongue. Then added another after a while. Akihito kept cursing him, turning him on like nothing. His cock was so hard that it hurt. He couldn’t take it anymore, he’ll take whatever punishment his master has for him later on. The thought of getting punished later tempted him more.

The older man got up abruptly and before Takaba could react he pulled down his briefs and pushed his cock inside his ass in one single slam. Aki’s head swept back, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Asami stayed still, forehead resting on the other’s shoulder.

The younger man opened his leg wider in a welcoming gesture. “Thank you master.” Was all Asami said before he started slamming in hard. They were both close, so why waste time playing?

Akihito huffed out in between thrusts, “Don’t” slam! “think” slam! “you’ll” slam! “aaah! Get away” slam! “unpunished” slam! “I’ll beat” slam! “nngh the shit” slam! “out of you” slam! “you bastard! Aaahhhh!!” Aki came with a scream, taking the other guy with him. Asami groaned emptying his tank in his master’s ass.

Asami slowly pulled his dick out. Oh he was done for. “On the spanking bench.” He flinched at Aki’s tone. “Seems like momma needs to teach you a lesson on who’s in charge!” Asami failed to notice the devilish smirk on Takaba Akihito’s beautiful face!

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I read "Welcome to the layer of the golden eyed dragon" by Delmire, before going to bed. And I woke up thinking, I wanna see Aki dominating Ryu. Spent the day fidgeting cause I wanted to write this but it seemed so wrong but oh so right...  
> So I wrote half late last night and the other half right after I woke up today...  
> I know Delmire san's Aki is a super m sub... so I don't know what tf happened in my fucked up brain...  
> I don't think I'll be able to continue cause I have exams and shits going on... But I really really wanted to whip Asami...


End file.
